The Legend of Zelda: The Uncanny Encounter
by smileaway96
Summary: Everyone is waiting for the Chosen One to awaken from his slumber in the Spirit Realm. Meanwhile, Ganondorf is looking for the princess, and decides to attempt capture by storming Kakariko Village. When he finds Sheik and mistakenly captures him, thinking that he is Impa, Ganondorf interrogates him harshly. Now completed! Not my best story, but review anyway, please! :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here's my first LOZ fanfic. First of all, this story does contain some spoilers, so don't read if you're just beginning the series. Or if you want to, that's fine, too. One other thing: I know how Sheik's gender is among one of the most debated things in the entire LOZ franchise, but, according to official OOT artwork, Sheik is depicted as a male. Therefore, I will be depicting him as such. Please read and review; I could use some constructive criticism! **

* * *

The young princess of Hyrule entered the throne room in a hurry, running even though her dress was long and easily stumbled over. The cloth over her head was torn from falling pieces of rubble. The castle was crumbling. Princess Zelda stopped dead in front of the throne, where her father was tied up in thick ropes and gagged with a black cloth.

"Father!" the princess uttered. She began tugging at the ropes and trying to undo the tight knots. The king of Hyrule began muttering under the cloth, speaking frantically. Zelda tore the gag from her father's head. The man's old face was drenched with sweat and some blood was dripping down each cheek. Zelda touched his face gingerly and whispered, "Father, what happened to you? What's going on?" The king's eyes were wide with worry.

"It's Ganondorf. He's waged a war on my kingdom and our people, with the hopes of becoming king by means of force. I'm afraid that the entire kingdom of Hyrule is currently losing this battle. Zelda, my dear daughter, I want you to listen very closely to me."

"Yes, father, I will."

The king looked around, panting and checking to see if the coast was clear. When he didn't spot anyone, he continued.

"I need you to find Impa so she can take you to hide from the King of Darkness. Please find her and run away to a safe place!"

The princess' eyes filled with tears.

"No, father, I must stay with you! I can't let them hurt you any more!"

"As long as he cooperates, the former king of Hyrule will be safe with me, princess," said a dark and deep voice. Zelda whirled around to see a man dressed with dark clothing and with flaming red hair. He smiled evilly as he chuckled. "That goes for you, too, young Zelda."

A burst of Stalfos(Ganon's skeleton guards) entered the room, charging for the girl. The king yelled for her to get out as quickly as she could.

"Don't look back, daughter! Find Impa and leave this place!" he cried. Not looking back, the princess felt tears streaming down her face. Zelda ran as the dark man tried to grab her, as did the Stalfos. The little girl slipped past them and rushed to the corridor of the crumbling castle. She nearly ran into a tall figure with white hair and a blue and silver outfit. She had red eyes and pointed ears.

"Impa . . . !"

The figure, Impa, covered her mouth sharply and hissed,

"Quiet, princess. Come with me, _now_." Zelda obeyed her caretaker, nodding her head and letting tears fall from her eyes.

Impa led the young princess to the stables, where a single white stallion kicked its legs and cried out, terrified by the sounds of war. The caretaker jumped on the horse's back and immediately began running her hands through the gray mane. The horse instantly calmed down.

"Princess Zelda, come here."

Impa lifted the girl onto the horse and put her in front, and then she wrapped her arms around her. The caretaker commanded the horse to gallop to Hyrule field from the castle. Zelda looked back at the castle as it became smaller in the distance. The town was in ruins. People were screaming and scurrying away from the Stalfos guards, who were setting the buildings on fire. Impa noticed the young princess looking back.

"Zelda, no!"

It was too late. The traumatic scene was imprinted in the young girl's mind. More tears wet her pale cheeks as she listened to the helpless citizens.

"Impa . . ."

"Look ahead, Zelda. Never look back; not now," replied the caretaker, "I'm going to take you to the place that I grew up in. You'll be safe there."

The princess only nodded and shut her eyes, whimpering in fright as any young child would. They were approaching the drawbridge around the castle town. Suddenly, a voice roared behind them, along with the sound of another galloping horse. Impa cursed silently as she saw Ganondorf giving chase.

"You'll never escape me, Sheikah woman!"

Zelda longed to crane her neck backward, but her caretaker forced her head to face forward.

"_Don't look back-only ahead._"

The drawbridge opened, crashing to the ground. As the horse stormed through the bridge, Zelda noticed a little blond boy wearing green standing in front of the moat around the town. _Link._ She had no time to say anything to the boy, but instead threw a small blue instrument to him that she knew would help him along on his journey—the Ocarina of Time.


	2. Distress

_6 years later . . ._

The King of the Gerudos, Ganondorf, rested on his throne that once was the throne of the king of Hyrule. He glanced out the window, and focused specifically on the gloomy cloud and howling wind that surrounded Death Mountain. The cloud was a pink ring that circled around the mountain and moved as the wind did. Ganondorf chuckled as he looked down on the castle town, which had been reduced to ashes and was crawling with redeads, or zombie-like creatures that fed on human flesh. Many of the Hylian people had moved to Kakariko village, where it was seemingly safe from the evil king. Ganondorf had considered storming that town, but not much could be gained from it. He figured that it would be pointless.

Ganondorf toyed with a trinket that he had received from his people, the Gerudos. The Gerudos were a group of female thieves that made very good warriors. They live in a desert wasteland that is nearly impossible to navigate through, thus giving them the advantage of hiding. Every hundred years, a male Gerudo is born. The last male to be born was none other than the King of Darkness-Ganondorf.

There was a clap of thunder. There was a natural storm approaching, something that happened all too frequently in these days. Ganon(for short) looked at the reddened clouds. They lit up with lightning and rumbled shortly afterward. Ganondorf chuckled again.

Elsewhere in Hyrule, or what remained of Hyrule, Impa was taking a walk through a forgotten forest. Not the Lost Woods, but a different unnamed forest. She stepped through a pile of leaves and kicked at it aimlessly. As the leaves flew up into the air, Impa noticed an unnatural flash of light. The Sheikah woman used her leg muscles to spring straight up into the air before grabbing on to a tree branch and remaining there, instinctively searching for enemies. Another figure was walking along the same path. Impa couldn't quite see the figure; he or she was wearing a black cloak and hood. Once in range, Impa jumped behind the figure. Before he or she could react, the Sheikah fingered her way to the figure's mouth and covered it, along with using her other hand to hold a knife up to their neck.

"You're coming with me," she said in a threateningly low voice. The figure laughed and held up her hand. A symbol was glowing on the back of the small and delicate hand—the Triforce. Impa jumped backward and bowed, stuffing her knife back into her pocket. "Forgive me, Princess Zelda."

The princess lifted her hood and laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know how protective you are of this forest. It's very peaceful, and probably the only place that isn't darkened by Ganondorf's rule."

Impa nodded darkly.

"It's true, but horrible. This shouldn't be the only light place in all of Hyrule," she said bitterly, gritting her teeth. Zelda placed her hand on Impa's shoulder.

"I understand your anger, Impa, but we still need a plan of action."

"You know the Chosen One is still in the Spirit Realm. What difference could we possibly make?"

Zelda held up her hand again. Her section of the Triforce lit up—the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Impa, you know what this is, right?"

"Princess, don't you dare use the Triforce to convince me that you're strong enough to take the King of Evil by yourself."

Zelda sighed and hung her head.

"I just can't let him take over my father's kingdom like this."

Impa rose her voice, becoming irritated by the princess' excuses.

"He already has, Princess. Have you not accepted that yet?"

Zelda paused. Her eyes began to water as she struggled to argue.

"I . . . I just . . ."

"You haven't, Zelda," Impa said shortly, shaking her head. The princess felt warm tears cascading from her eyes. Impa took her shoulder gently.

"I can't do this anymore, Impa. I need to protect my father's kingdom. I am a Hylian, and I must do what I need to."

"You and I both know that there isn't much that we can do. But don't forget who we are."

Zelda's eyes widened.

". . . Sages?"

Impa nodded.

"Yes, don't you remember? We can guide the Chosen One once he returns from the Spirit Realm. But that's all that we can do."

"I want to help."

"Then we must wait for our Chosen One."

"He's taking too long."

Impa chuckled, and then whispered to the Princess.

"I think that Sheik would be helpful to us in this situation."

Zelda's eyes brightened after hearing this.

" . . . You think so, Impa?"

Impa nodded.

"I _know_ so."


	3. Sheik

Night fell faster than usual in these dark times. This particular night was no exception, as the sun set early. Kakariko Village was growing black with shadows as the last of the villagers placed their heads on their pillows. An owl hooted eerily while a wolf cried in the distance, singing its song to the moon.

A figure blended in with the shadows of Kakariko; a quiet figure with blue Sheikah clothing labeled with the Sheikah symbol—a red eye. The figure had a white cloth wrapped around his neck up to the mouth, along with a cloth around the head. The figure was watching the stars intently, keeping an eye on the moon as well. A distant clap of thunder caused the figure to become more alert.

"Another storm," the figure muttered under his breath, "clearly sunshine doesn't happen anymore these days."

The figure gracefully leaped to the roof of a farm building and assumed a ninja-like position. The Sheikah people were mostly like the ninjas of Hyrule, sneaking around and knowing the ways of Hylian nature. The Sheikah figure swung from a ladder to a windmill, into the windmill, and slid down the inside wall, landing elegantly on his feet. The Sheikah ran to the door, making no sounds from heavy steps on the grass. He opened the door and looked around for the woman that he agreed to meet—Impa.

"You made it," said a quiet voice, supposedly from the sky. The Sheikah man jumped slightly and let his red eyes dart around in search of the source of the voice.

"Yes, here I am. Show yourself, Impa."

Without warning, a strong hand clasped around the Sheikah man's mouth.

"Is this close enough for you, Sheik?"

Sheik laughed as Impa pulled her hand away.

"Oh, yes. Perfect."

Impa crossed her arms.

"Now seriously, Sheik . . ." she started, "what is your plan? How can you help us?"

"I have no plan, Impa. I'm just going to spy on the King of Evil to see or perhaps overhear any plans he may have. That way, we could warn the potentially endangered citizens and give them a chance to escape."

Impa nodded her approval.

"I suppose that's all we can do for now. Protect the remaining people of Hyrule. Just one thing before you leave, Sheik . . ." Impa said as Sheik was about to turn and leave.

"Yes, Impa?"

"Don't risk anything. Understood?"

Sheik nodded.

"I understand, Impa. You continue to watch over the townspeople, I'll go see what's happening in the castle."

"Don't do anything stupid!" cried the caretaker before Sheik disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Sheik arrived in the open field of Hyrule later that night. Stalfos guards were roaming about, searching for possible opponents to battle. Sheik grinned when he saw them.

"Still using those old bonebags for guards, eh?" he mumbled to himself. Sheik reminded himself with disappointment that he wasn't supposed to risk anything by taking stupid actions. "Dangit, I need to fight . . ."

Sheik slipped past the guards quietly by staying away from the middle and blending smoothly in with the trees and their shadows. He had remain cautious, though, because there aren't many trees in Hyrule field. The ninja was very aware of his surroundings and knew exactly where the Stalfos guards were placed. This proved useful when he snuck across the field.

Shortly afterward, Sheik managed to climb his way over the wall and into the castle town. The castle town was nothing much anymore besides a demolished market and burnt buildings left over from Ganondorf's attack. The redeads were moping around, as usual, hungry for flesh. Sheik kept close to the buildings and climbed to the rooftops to avoid the flesh-eating monsters. He looked up at Hyrule Castle's gloomy silhouette as there was a flash of lightning.

"Pity that the castle's lost its glow," he muttered, shaking his head, "All a shame. Ganondorf's rule is darkening the entire kingdom."

Sheik jumped to a balcony on the castle wall. He looked into the room to see old, torn tapestries on the charred walls and a broken mirror set upon rotting wood that used to be a bureau of drawers.

"The princess' old bedroom," he realized in awe. The room was almost totally demolished and smelled of burnt wood and cloth. The Sheikah climbed over the balcony and crept into the former bedroom. Upon looking more closely, Sheik noticed a bed with luxurious cream-colored sheets that seemed unharmed, until he lifted them up. A single stuffed fairy doll was underneath, blackened with soot and ashes. The sheets it rested on were powdered with black dust and ashes, along with scattered holes outlined in black smoky residue.

Sheik set the sheets down and fought back tears as he clenched both fists in anger. The ninja continued to sneak through the candlelit castle with a dark look in his red eyes.


	4. Prelude of Pursuit

As Sheik explored the maze of Hyrule castle, Ganondorf was resting in his grand chambers, unable to sleep. He stood outside on the balcony, his thoughts keeping him awake. He noticed a figure scampering across the drawbridge, yelling as the redead began to feed on his flesh. Ganondorf chuckled.

_These pathetic little fools have no idea what they're up against . . ._ he thought grimly. He continued to look on as more redeads piled on top of the victim, who had fallen to the ground, possibly dead.

Ganon gazed at the tall and gloomy silhouette of Death Mountain. He had searched for years for the young princess Zelda, yet she had never been found.

"Is this due to my incompetent guards, or me?" he asked himself. It was all so confusing. Then he remembered something.

_You'll never escape me, Sheikah woman!_

The Sheikah, of course. If he finds the Sheikah woman, Impa, he'll find Zelda. How would he find them, though?

Kakariko village. It was the only placed he hadn't stormed yet. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Ganondorf thought, banging his fist on the balcony's rail. He decided on storming the village at once. Then he could question the Sheikah woman and she'd tell him where the princess is being hidden.

* * *

Sheik could tell that Ganon was plotting something by the look in his eyes. The ninja sat on a ledge near the King's balcony, watching him as he stared off into space. He banged his fist on the rail and then stepped back into his chamber. Sheik jumped to the balcony railing and hung there for a moment, listening to the slow footsteps of the dark man. When the footsteps ceased, Sheik quietly swung to the balcony and stood motionless in a shadowy corner, watching as Ganondorf began to wave his arms mysteriously.

Sheik narrowed his eyes.

_What's he doing?_

Ganondorf's arms began to spread black magic like some sort of liquid. It flowed to the floor and then rose up in the shape of a Stalfos guard.

"So that's where he gets them . . ." Sheik thought, his eyes now wider, "But now what?"

Ganon spoke to the newly formed guard.

"I have decided upon something," he said simply, "and I expect it to be done before the day breaks."

He paused for the Stalfos to respond.

"Yes, master," he said hoarsely. Ganondorf continued.

"This task will not be easy, but I have all confidence that you will accomplish it. I want you to storm and search Kakariko Village . . ." Sheik gasped silently. "Find the Sheikah by the name of Impa. She hid the princess years ago, and Kakariko is the only place that hasn't been searched. Don't destroy the town, but search every house, every building, and the graveyard. It is essential that I find her immediately."

The Stalfos bowed after the instruction was given.

"Yes, master," he repeated. Ganondorf smiled as he conjured up about thirty more Stalfos and sent them away to Kakariko.

Sheik flipped over the balcony and skillfully climbed down the wall. He wasted no time to hurry back to the village and warn his dear friend about Ganondorf's imminent arrival.


	5. Admonishing and Capture

Sheik panted heavily as his lungs were about to give out. He had arrived at Kakariko Village just as the day began to break. There was no rising sun to announce the morning, but instead a dreary haze that became lighter over the heads of the villagers in the sky. A cucco crowed, letting the farmer and the rest of the village know that it was morning.

Impa was sitting in the middle of the graveyard, reverently meditating and reflecting upon the lost souls. Sheik knew that this was where she usually was.

"Impa!"

The caretaker opened one eye, annoyed at the interrutpion.

"I'm busy, Sheik."

"But Impa, this is serious!"

"So is this," she replied bluntly. Sheik growled in frustration.

"Listen to me, Impa! I went to the castle and-"

"Don't even tell me you did something stupid," Impa warned, glaring as she stood up. Sheik shook his head.

"No, just listen! I overheard Ganondorf's latest plan, and he's looking for you! He's coming here."

Impa frowned and then snarled.

"Damn."

"Look, you need to hide, Impa. I can hold off Ganondorf's men while you escape."

Impa widened her eyes and gestured towards the buildings of the town.

"What of the innocent people here? I can't just hide and let these people be harmed! What is it that he wants?"

"He wants to know where the princess is."

There was a pause. Impa looked down at the ground, her teeth gritted and bared.

"I'm giving myself up, but I will refuse to let them know where she is."

"No! I can't let you do that!" Sheik's eyes were filling with tears. Impa grabbed his shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Stop it. I'm not about to let those brutal guards attack this town. I'm going to meet him first so no one is harmed. Listen to me, Sheik."

Sheik's teeth were also bared.

"What?"

"Look, do you want to have these poor people completely devastated just because the guards are looking for me?"

Sheik didn't respond. Impa continued.

"I don't. I know you're torn, but for Farore's sake, act mature! I'm requesting that you protect these innocent villagers. Got it?"

Sheik nodded.

"Yes, Impa."

Impa nodded her approval.

"Good. Now, when did he say he was coming?"

Impa's question was unfortunately answered with the sound of thundering hooves. She and Sheik looked at each other and then jumped to the nearest roof to get a better look.

Ganondorf had stopped in front of the village, and climbed off of his black horse. The Stalfos began to enter the houses and asked harsh questions about Impa.

Impa and Sheik fell from the roof and ran to the houses without Stalfos guards.

"Everyone, run straight to the graveyard and hide in the gravekeeper's old house! It's safer in there!" Sheik ran to another house just as the Stalfos burst in.

"Under the name of the Great Ganon, we have come to-"

Before he could go on, the Stalfos' skull head fell as Sheik slashed a katana blade between the neck and the head. Sheik put away the weapon and led out the family living in the house, directing them to the graveyard. He looked back at Ganondorf, who was whispering to a different Stalfos with a wide grin.

"There she is."

* * *

_He's mistaken me for Impa!_ Sheik realized as Ganondorf grinned maliciously at her. The Stalfos guards began to run for the Sheikah, but he just used the katana to slash them to pieces(literally, they're skeletons, you know). Every slash that Sheik delivered came with a cry of effort. The Stalfos guards were almost defeated completely. Sheik smiled underneath the cloth that covered his mouth, until one Stalfos pulled him from behind. Sheik stifled a yell as the guard's bony fingers(again, literally) pierced through his skin. Sheik threw the guard off and quickly examined his arm. Three individual wounds all dripped crimson blood that seeped through the blue Sheikah fabric. As Sheik clenched his fist and glanced up, Ganondorf jumped from his horse and looked around him.

"It looks as if you've bested my troops, Sheikah woman," he began slowly.

Sheik did not say a word, as it would give away that he was not Impa. He breathed heavily and gritted his teeth, watching to see what Ganondorf would do. The dark man conjured more Stalfos guards and snapped his fingers. The guards all charged to Sheik, who knew that there was nothing that he could do to fight back. Ganondorf would just keep creating more, so there would be no point in fighting them. The Sheikah dropped his katana and did not struggle when the Stalfos all seized him. Ganondorf was silent for a moment, then walked closer to the captured ninja. Sheik pretended to hang his head, hiding his masculine appearance from the dark man. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said, "now you're coming with me."

As they carried Sheik away, Impa stood on the gravekeeper's house rooftop, watching as Sheik away.

"No," she uttered, clenching her teeth, "they're after _me_ . . . !" The caretaker put a hand over her mouth and stifled a cry._ Oh, Farore . . .I truly hope he hasn't found out . . ._


	6. Agony

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was probably the most intense scene I've ever written. Ever. O_o In other words, this is where things get pretty dark, so just a heads up before you read. Please leave a review, I need the feedback!**

* * *

Sheik felt himself being thrown into the castle's throne room in front of Ganondorf's evil glare. The journey back wasn't too harsh, but Sheik could tell that the interrogation was going to be much worse.

"Thank you, my men. You may leave now."

The Stalfos bowed and left the room, slamming the door shut on their way out. Sheik kept his head down.

"Now, then, Sheikah woman . . ." Ganondorf started, "I don't suppose you'd know why I've brought you here."

No response.

"There's no need for intimidation, woman. Speak up."

Still no response. Sheik didn't move his head, but his breathing was growing rapid even though he seemed calm. Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

"I don't want to do this the hard way, Sheikah. You know why you're here."

"Actually, I'm a little confused about why I'm here," replied Sheik, finally lifting his head. Ganondorf's eyes widened slightly. He made it clear that he was trying to contain his rage. "Also, I'd like to know why you've called me a woman multiple times."

Ganondorf said nothing for a few seconds, and then stepped down from the throne.

"Well, well, then. You Sheikahs are much more clever than I would have guessed. Well played, young man."

With that acknowledgment, Ganondorf struck Sheik in the face with the back of his hand. Sheik suddenly became bold.

"Such force is useless. I'm nothing but a simple Sheikah boy; there's no point in striking me."

"Then you tell me where the Sheikah woman, Impa, is."

"And if I refuse?"

Ganondorf immediately opened his hands and crafted a whip from his black magic. He cracked it to the side to demonstrate his power.

"Pain is key, that is why I am ruler now."

"I see your point, but again, I would never tell the whereabouts of my people," Sheik retorted, becoming braver every moment. He knew the goddesses were with him in this fight.

The King of Evil stroked the handle of his whip and then circled around to Sheik's back. The ninja shut his eyes tightly.

_Crack._

An excruciating pain hit the Sheikah's back. His suit had torn open in a horizontal line in the middle of his muscular back, along with a streak of crimson. Ganondorf spoke from behind him.

"I wouldn't hold back if I was you," he warned. Sheik spread his arms and turned his head.

"Then you truly aren't me," he said, his eyes becoming watery. The King suddenly cracked the whip again, three times.

_Crack. _

_Crack._

_Crack._

Sheik collapsed to the ground. Blood was streaming down his back from the stripes where the whip had struck him. He clenched his teeth and involuntarily arched his back. Ganondorf circled back to the front.

"Tell me where she is," he hissed, grabbing the Sheikah's neck. Sheik growled.

"Never."

The dark king released the Sheikah's neck and then conjured up a Stalfos, who held his whip behind Sheik. The Stalfos cracked the whip five times.

"Tell me, Sheikah, or your back will but nothing but a bloody mess, and my whip will become stained."

"Your mind is stained, you son of a-"

_Crack._

"Impa was with you in the village, was she not?"

"No. She wasn't."

_Crack._

"Then perhaps you can give me another tidbit of information to free your Sheikah friend."

Sheik's eyes let out cascades of tears, but he refused to let it show. The Stalfos paused behind him, raising the whip and waiting for the next command.

"I wouldn't tell you anything," Sheik snarled with a shaky voice.

"Hear me out, Sheikah," the king said, lifting a hand as a command for the Stalfos to hold the whip. "It has come to my understanding that Princess Zelda is being hidden by your people. Is this much true?"

Sheik hung his head and then darkly chuckled.

"What gave you such a notion?"

"The Sheikah woman, Impa, took the princess years ago and ran off with her. Surely she must have at least told you this much."

"Well, Impa never gave me the whereabouts of the young princess," Sheik replied, "only that she was, in fact, hiding her." The dark king motioned to the Stalfos.

_Crack._

Sheik bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You know where she is, you little bastard."

"And . . ." Sheik's voice was growing faint, "if I don't?"

_Crack._

_Crack. _

_Crack._

"Then you'll show me to Impa."

"I . . . would rather die . . ."

_Crack._

"Of course you would," the dark king sneered, and signaled for the Stalfos to hold the whip.

Sheik was breathing irregularly, seeming like he was about to give in. The blood on his back was warm and sticky, along with the sweat. The white palace floor displayed small puddles of dark red. Ganondorf smiled.

"It's either Impa or the princess. Give me the location of princess Zelda, and I will spare you and the Sheikah woman."

Sheik didn't respond. His eyes were out of focus. The King of Darkness was blurry in his vision.

_Crack._

There was a faint sound of breaking glass.

_Crack._

A strong arm grasped Sheik's own arm.

_Crack. Crack._

Another cry of pain—but not Sheik's voice.

_Crack._

Blinding light.

Darkness flooded Sheik's eyes. The sound of the whip echoed in his mind.

_Crack. Crack. _

_Crack. _


	7. Alleviation

Sheik's eyes opened suddenly. He was resting on his stomach, looking up at a green sky.

Green?

The leaves of the trees came into focus. Sheik was in a forest.

"Finally awake?" said a quiet voice. Impa.

"Yeah . . ." Sheik said, not moving. Impa was rubbing something on his back. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think, Sheik?"

Sheik made a guess in his head.

"What happened at the castle? And how long was I out?"

"Long story short, I used a deku nut to bring you back here. You were only out for a few hours."

Sheik nodded and then cringed as a sharp pain shot up his spine. The whip marks were still bringing horrible pain.

"Sorry, Sheik. This'll still sting a bit."

"It's all right; it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're here."

"Tell me this Sheik: why in all of Hyrule did Ganondorf capture you instead of me? It's not the reason I'm thinking, is it?"

"No, actually not. Ganondorf somehow thought I was you. He brought me back and then realized that I'm not . . . you. He started asking me questions about Princess Zelda; he wasn't directly after you."

Impa stopped the massaging of the substance on Sheik's back. She looked up at the sky.

"We still have another year to wait for him," she said mysteriously. Sheik awkwardly lifted his head.

"Can I . . . turn around, Impa?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It'll still-"

"Ahh!"

"-hurt a little . . ." Impa finished as Sheik sat up. Sheik's eyes clamped shut as he fought back some tears.

"Oww . . . Holy Farore, that hurt . . ."

Impa put the healing oil into a box and stowed the box in hole next to a tree.

"Well, it will, you stubborn little fool. I can't possibly begin to think how you of all people could bear such pain."

"I managed. Plus, I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you could have been killed!"

"I had no choice; he thought I was you!"

Impa sighed and stood up.

"Can you stand without it being too much strain on your back?"

Sheik shakily got to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Now, promise me one thing, Sheik . . ."

"Yes, ma'am?"

Impa took Sheik's chin forcefully.

"Don't ever let that happen again. If they're looking for me, you tell them where I am. It's too much of a risk for you to be captured again."

"They'll never find us, Impa. I told him nothing."

Impa sighed again.

"All right, then. I suppose I should go check on the Princess."

Sheik winked and then produced a deku nut. He threw it to the ground and vanished in a cloud of white smoke.


	8. Epilogue

_One year later . . ._

Impa and Princess Zelda looked down from the Spirit Realm. Link, the Chosen One, was navigating his way through a temple—the Forest Temple. Impa looked at the Princess.

"What do you think of him, Princess?"

"He'll make it through there. I have all faith in Link the fairy boy."

Impa chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I do, too. Do you think Sheik does?"

Zelda felt a tingling down her spine. A sound echoed in her mind.

_Crack._

She felt the tip of a white scar, a long line that traveled down her back, on her shoulder-blade gingerly with her hand. She smiled a watery smile.

"Sheik has all faith in Link."

* * *

**A/N: Published and wrote the whole thing in two days! That's a new record for me! If you follow me, don't expect this to happen too often. Thank you for reading and, for the umpteenth time,_ please review!_**


End file.
